<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robowings fluff by Pinkydee10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426752">Robowings fluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkydee10/pseuds/Pinkydee10'>Pinkydee10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Megaforce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Robo Knight likes the consept of sleep, These two are cinnamon rolls and I love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkydee10/pseuds/Pinkydee10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After exiting Sentry Mode, Robo Knight likes to watch his partner, Zenowing, sleep.</p><p>AKA:<br/>A dumb excuse to write about this ship I created involving my two favorite Power Ranger babies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robo Knight/Zenowing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robowings fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sentry Mode was the closest thing to sleeping Robo Knight had, even though he’s always aware of everything going on around him. But, coming out of it was not an easy process, being in the same position for so long is a bit painful even for robots. </p><p>Robo Knight grunted as his joints moved for the first time in hours. He rubbed the back of his neck and cracked it as he remembered his human friends doing. Ignoring the still lingering pain, Robo Knight made his way into him and his partner’s temporary base. </p><p>Speaking of his partner, it was strange not to see him up yet. Robo Knight didn’t mind though, unlike him, his partner was not a robot and required sleep. However, that didn’t necessarily mean he couldn’t see him</p><p>Zenowing moaned as light from the rest of the base shone into his room and onto his face. He rolled off of his back and onto his side facing away from the door. He unconsciously shifted his weight onto one wing while the other draped over him like a blanket as he continued to softly snore. </p><p>Robo Knight chuckled and closed the door behind him. Call him creepy if you will, but he was fascinated by the human (and in this case alien) concept of sleep and honestly enjoyed watching Zenowing sleep. </p><p>Robo Knight made his way over to Zenowing’s bed and sat next to him. He gently placed a metal hand on his neck and softly brushed through his feathers. Zenowing smiled in his sleep but didn’t stir. </p><p>You could ask both Robo Knight and Zenowing why they chose each other a thousand times, but every time they would say they’re honestly not sure or that perhaps that it was the fact that they shared sliver energy. But deep down, they knew. They reminded each other of themselves. Unsure of themselves, but with a strong urge to protect the ones they care about.</p><p>Robo Knight moved his hand off of Zenowing’s neck down his arm, and finally on his wing. The wing twitched slightly as Robo Knight began petting it. His feathers were so soft, softer than anything you can imagine, especially after Zenowing’s recent molt. Robo Kight could see why Zenowing liked hugging his wings in his sleep. </p><p>Zenowing murmured something inaudible as Robo Knight stopped petting his wings, but remained asleep. He tiredly smacked his lips before continuing to snore. Robo Knight took that as a signal. </p><p>Carefully, Robo Knight brushed back Zenowing’s white hair(?), leaned down, and placed a kiss on the side of his beak. Unfortunately, that woke him up. </p><p>Zenowing’s snoring abruptly stopped with a snort. His yellow eyes fluttered open as he sat up. He was unaware of Robo Knight’s presence as his back was still facing him. Zenowing yawned and unconsciously stretched out his wings, accidentally slapping Robo Knight in the face.</p><p>Robo Knight let out a yelp as he was suddenly pushed backwards. Zenowing’s still tired eyes snapped open and sharply turned around. Upon realizing what he had done, Zenowing grabbed Robo Knight’s arm and pulled him back up. </p><p>“Robo Knight, my dear. I am so sorry.” Zenowing apologized. “I didn’t intend to do that, I promise. I was unaware of your presence, I-“</p><p>“Zenowing, it is alright. It was an accident.” Robo Knight insisted.</p><p>“An accident that could have easily been prevented if-“ Zenowing realized something. “Wait, you were watching me sleep again weren’t you?” </p><p>“Logical statement. But it is your own fault for being so cute in your sleep.” Robo Knight defended. </p><p>Zenowing smirked and playfully pushed Robo Knight back. Robo Knight responded by grabbing his arm and pulling him into a kiss. Zenowing huffed amused before returning it. </p><p>Robo Knight softly run his hands down Zenowing’s back, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Zenowing moaned before returning the gesture. </p><p>Zenowing then slowly pushed Robo Knight back onto the pillows. They then released each other from the kiss, pulling away slightly. Zenowing smiled down at the robot before nuzzling into his neck. </p><p>Robo Knight chuckled softly before hugging Zenowing’s back, forcing him to lay down on top of him. Zenowing let out a contented sigh once he was comfortable. </p><p>“Do you wish to return to sleep?” Robo Knight asked when he noticed Zenowing’s eyes were still pretty droopy. </p><p>Zenowing yawned in response. “Perhaps.” </p><p>Robo Knight kissed the top of Zenowing’s head. “I doubt that there is any threat that requires our immediate attention.” </p><p>Zenowing shifted his position to place a kiss on Robo Knight’s cheek before resting his head on his shoulder. He then wrapped his wings around the both of them. </p><p>Robo Knight smiled as Zenowing wordlessly drifted back off with a smile on his face. </p><p>“Love you, Zenowing.” Robo Knight whispered. </p><p>Zenowing murmured something inaudible but sounded similar to; “Love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>